fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Heroes
Heroes are extraordinary humans with knowledge and the power over Will. One of the earliest Heroes was William Black and saved Albion from the court by using Will. Since then many Heroes have walked Albion and accepted quests given to them by the People of Albion. These quests have earned them renown and gold. These quests can be undertaken at the Heroes' Guild but need a certain amount of Renown to take them. Also, thanks to Weaver, heroes may choose the path of good or evil freely. It is very rare that a hero may possess control over all 3 of the Hero disciplines (Strength, Skill, and Will). However the Hero of Oakvale and the Hero of Bowerstone possess control over these three disciplines. History Some time after the Hero of Oakvale defeated Jack of Blades and subsequently died of old age, Heroes became a burden to Albion. They started to steal from and even kill villagers, leading to the people of nearby towns and villages rising up against them. Heroes were hunted down after the invention of the gun, which equalized the fight between the common man and the Heroes. After all Heroes were killed or forced into hiding, the mob burnt the Heroes' Guild to the ground. In the new age, nearly 500 years after the death of Jack, Heroes have long since been forgotten, except in children's stories. Their return is started to be recognized after the rise of The Hero of Bowerstone. Known Heroes Many not well known. Not all of these Heroes were members of the Heroes Guild. *Nostro, a bandit, who under Scythe became the founder of the Heroes Guild. *Ralf (Possibly fictional), from A Love Story *Murren, original owner of the Murren Greathammer and Murren Greataxe *Wellow, ruler of the northern ridges of the Old Kingdom and original owner of Wellow's Pickhammer *The Dollmaster, creator of the Dollmaster's Mace *Arken, left for dead at the Massacre of Olagan, at which time he created Arken's Crossbow *Elda and Essa, creators of The Harbinger *Orkon, a diminutive warrior who shunned society and lived in the mountains, and the original owner of Orkon's Club *Solcius, a great mage who destroyed the portal that threatened to engulf Bowerstone, and a judge for the release of Avo's Tear *Delfe, once the most powerful sorceress in all of Albion, and a judge for the release of Avo's Tear *Holdr, Commander of the Dragon Knights and a judge for the release of Avo's Tear *Wheldon, original owner of The Avenger *Zuna Daichi, original owner of the legendary katana, The Daichi *Whisper, friend and rival of the Hero of Oakvale *Hero of Oakvale, protagonist of Fable and Fable: The Lost Chapters *Hero of Southcliff, protagonist of A Hero's Tale *Hero of Bowerstone, protagonist of Fable II *Thunder, Whisper's brother *Maze, leader of the Heroes' Guild and a main character in Fable *Weaver, Guildmaster and mentor of the Hero of Oakvale *Scarlet Robe, the Hero of Oakvale's mother and slayer of Balverines *Theresa, the Hero of Oakvale's sister and the Hero of Bowerstone's guardian *Twinblade, king of the bandits of southern Albion in the time of the Hero of Oakvale *Briar Rose, primary aide to the Hero of Oakvale during his time in the Northern Wastes *Scythe, an immortal Hero who visited the Northern Wastes and aided the Hero of Oakvale during The Lost Chapters *Vipress, a half-warrior, half-witch who owned the Calavera *William Black, the first Archon *Wicker, owner of the Red Dragon until Reaver killed him *Reaver, a rogue from Bloodstone and the Hero of Skill *Hammer, intitially a monk from Oakfield, and later the Hero of Strength *Garth, a mage and Old Kingdom scholar from Samarkand, and the Hero of Will *Hal, a person who came to Earth through a rift in space *Eva Wretcher, the original owner of Wretcher's Blade *White Judge, the original owner of Judge's Steel *Roamer, a Hero from Samarkand who owned The Rising Sun *Palgan, a Will user from the East Trivia *One of the loading screens in Fable II states that Heroes can survive falls that would shatter the bones of most people. Category:Heroes Category:Characters